Seven Years
by Lyf
Summary: My first songfic! Seven Years by Norah Jones turns into Newsies! Woohoo!


Lyf wasn't the normal girl. She looked young for her age, fifteen, and her small frame didn't help the cause. We all know those people who never see the bad sides of things, or at least never lets anyone know they do. Lyf was this way. She got her nickname for being so full of life and optimistic, always dancing and smiling. Her real name was Grace, but both names fit her well. I never asked her what she was hiding. There was always that mysterious part of her that she never showed. I hoped I would be the one to find it. But no one could, and I guess I knew that.

Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song

A little girl, with nothing wrong, is all alone

Eyes wide open, always hoping for the sun

And she'll sing her song for anyone that comes along

When Lyf came to Manhattan, we knew she was delicate, but strong in the fact that she would let no one get in the way of her and happiness. There was something wrong how she never got her fair share, no matter how hard she tried. He got in the way, but she thought he was bringing her closer to it. Racetrack never thought before he did things. I always did. He jumped into things. I had to plan out everything prior to doing or saying them. I don't know which of us was more cursed. Too much thinking or too little can never do a man good. I would know.

Lyf poured her heart and soul into him, finally thinking she found what she needed. But I was right here, watching from a distance, and she didn't see me as anything else.

Race dropped her, and she fell hard. He had enough of her eccentric behavior, which he thought was fun at the beginning, but now he didn't understand how she couldn't let herself see the bad side of things. I knew she would fall apart if she did. He showed it to her when he left her, and she disintegrated. 

Fragile as a leaf in autumn just falling to the ground

Without a sound

Lyf tried to stay strong. I wanted to help her. She didn't want to be helped. I couldn't stand watching from behind a glass wall. I wanted to hold her and tell her how I felt. But I wasn't that strong either. She found comfort in her friends, but not enough. Sometimes at night I would see her leave the girls lodging house and sit outside to cry. It was the only time she could wipe the smile off her face and just let it out. I didn't want her to know I saw, but one evening I couldn't let it go on. I walked over from my hiding place- where I made my nightly visits to figure out my life- and sat with her. She looked at me and didn't say a word. We just embraced and cried. 

Crooked little smile on her face

Tells a tale of grace

That's all alone

We made this a nightly routine. But from then on, we talked. And with each word we spoke, my love for Lyf grew and grew. I didn't know how to tell her. So I didn't. I just kissed her. It lasted only a few seconds until she pulled away and looked at me. She wasn't mad or smiling or even surprised. She looked disappointed. In me. In herself. Lyf knew she might not be able to handle another relationship. I could see it in her eyes. I drowned in those brown eyes and they stayed in my head even after she went back inside after the kiss, not saying a word. I stayed there all night, hoping she would come back outside.

Fragile as a leaf in autumn just falling to the ground

Without a sound

I had fallen asleep and woke up that morning to find myself still on that bench outside the lodging house, just in time to see Lyf walk out of the door with a true smile on her face. The first true smile I had seen in months. Upon seeing me, she walked to me, got on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"You'll never break my heart will you?"

"I swear I never will."

"I never realized how alike we are. Sorry I've been too blind to see."

"You only opened my eyes more."

"You love me, Bumlets?"

"Yes. I won't let you down."

"Thank you. And not just for that. You showed me what it's like to love."

Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song

She's a little girl, with nothing wrong, and she's all alone

A little girl, with nothing wrong, and she's all alone


End file.
